Belong to Youkai Another Story
by InggriSealand
Summary: Aku diusir dari rumah karena ketahuan sedang ngobrol dengan Makhluk Gaib dan untuk sementara, aku tinggal dirumah saudara jauhku, bibi Wakana. disana, aku bertemu dengan Pria Sakit-sakitan dan jatuh hati padanya. ini adalah kisah OC milikku dan Zen


**Title: Belong for Youkai –Another Story-**

**Fandom: Nurarihyon no Mago**

**Pairing/Characters: Zen/My OC = Hana**

**Rating: T**

**Language : Indonesia tanah airku pusaka –malah nyanyi-**

**Disclaimer Nurarihyon no Mago is NOT MiNE! But Hana is my OC… XDD**

**Warning: I love Zen very much since I seen him.. and I don't know want pairing him with who, so I pairing him with my OC**

Pagi itu aku pergi ketempat Saudara jauhku yang sangat jarang dikunjungi. Semua saudara-saudaraku takut untuk mengunjungi rumah itu. Dikatakan rumah itu dihuni oleh para Youkai atau bisa disebut Setan. Aku sangat dekat dengan saudara jauhku tersebut, apalagi, aku tidak takut dengan yang namanya Youkai.

"Permisi" ucapku di depan gerbang. "Bibi Wakana"

Kulihat seseorang di taman besar sedang berjalan disekitarnnya.

"Permisi"

Ia melihat kearahku dan mata kamipun beradu. Pria yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Mata merahnya dan rambut berwarna putihnya membuatku terpana.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara lantang. Alisnya mengkerut tanda kesal.

"A, Anu, saya keponakan Bibi Wakana yang akan bermain. Apakah bibi ada dirumah?" tanyaku.

"Ah-"

"Ah, Hana?" panggil Yuki Onna dari kejauhan. "Kau datang untuk bermain?"

"Yuki Onna? Lama tidak jumpa" ucapku.

"Ayo masuk! Hari ini Rikuo sama ada di kamarnya"

Aku berjalan didampingi Yuki Onna dan meninggalkan pria tadi sendiri.

"Arara, Hana tidak telepon akan datang?" ucap bibi Wakana yang kaget melihatku. "Kalau tahu akan datang, aku pasti akan membuat makanan kesukaan Hana"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Ah, bibi, ini oleh-oleh dariku untuk semua yang ada disini"

"Aduh, padahal tidak usah repot-repot. Tapi, terimakasih ya"

"Kakek Nurarihyon ada?"

"Ada"

"Ibu, apa ibu tahu Kubina- eh? Hana?" ucap Rikuo yang baru datang.

"Rikuo"

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucapnya seraya memelukku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Rikuo sendiri tidak tinggi-tinggi?"

"Ah, itu-"

"Kau kurang ajar sekali bicara dengan Tuan muda" ucap seseorang yang baru datang.

Kulihat pria bermata merah dan berambut putih tadi masuk keruangan dimana aku sedang bernostalgia dengan Rikuo, Sepupuku sendiri.

"Ah, Zen san, kenalkan! Ini Saudara jauhku, namanya Hana" ucap Rikuo.

"Oh, maaf kalau aku agak kasar. Aku Zen" ucap pria tersebut.

"Aku Hana" ucapku.

"Hana tidak pernah ketemu Zen selama ini, karena saat Hana kesini, Zen sedang tidak ada" jelas bibi Wakana.

"Oia, bibi" panggilku. "Aku belum memberitahu, ya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu"

"Arara, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, kalau kau bilang kami pasti akan menyediakan kamar untukmu"

"Sebenarnya-"

"Sudah disiapkan" ucap Kakek Nurarihyon yang tiba-tiba masuk. "Aku yang menyuruh Hana untuk tinggal"

"Eh? Memang ada apa mendadak seperti itu?" Tanya Yuki Onna yang masih kaget.

"Anu, sebenarnya aku diusir dari rumah" jelasku tersenyum.

Semua tersentak kaget mendengar ucapanku yang seakan-akan tidak ada beban sama sekali. "Kok bisa?"

"Aku ketahuan sedang ngobrol bersama teman-teman Gaibku"

"Hana chan, kasihan sekali dirimu" ucap bibi Wakana. "kalau begitu tinggallah disini sesuka hatimu, Hana"

"Terimakasih"

"Kamarmu didekat kamar Yuki Onna"

"Kalau begitu, kuantarkan kau kekamarmu" ucap Yuki Onna yang segera menyeretku kekamarku.

Sekilas aku tidak sengaja menatap mata merah milik Zen yang melihatku dengan alisnya yang mengkerut. Dalam sekejap, tiba-tiba ada perasaan aneh yang merasuki diriku.

"Tuan muda, Wakana, cewek tadi-"

**XXX**

"Hana" Panggil Rikuo dari depan pintu kamarku. Aku yang sudah rapi, keluar dari kamar.

"Rikuo, selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini kau tampak rapi"

"Terimakasih. Aku akan membantu bibi Wakana sebisa mungkin"

"Ah, begitu. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu, ya"

"Ah, iya. Hati-hati dijalan" ucapku.

"Anggaplah ini rumahmu sendiri, Hana!" ucap Rikuo sebelum berangkat kesekolahnya. Aku bergegas kedapur menemui bibi Wakana dan yang lainnya.

"Selamat pagi" sapaku dengan tersenyum.

"Hana? Selamat pagi" balas kejourou dan bibi Wakana.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah, kebetulan. Bisakah kau berikan minuman ini ke kamar Zen?"

"Eh? Zen itu pria yang kemarin?"

"Iya" ucap bibi. "Tolong antarkan minum ini dan ambil kembali gelas yang kemarin"

"Baik" ucapku. Aku mengantar segelas air putih kekamar pria yang bernama Zen itu. Sesampainya di depan kamar tersebut, seperti wanita-wanita jepang terhormat Zaman dulu, aku duduk dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya dari dalam.

"Saya mengantar minuman" jawabku. Segera kubuka pintu kamar tersebut dan berjalan mengantar minuman ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ah, kau saudara Tuan muda Rikuo" ucapnya.

"Ya" aku segera meletakan gelas didepannya. "Ini minumnnya"

"Kau tidak takut dengan kami?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Sejak kecil aku memang sudah bisa melihat hal Gaib jadi aku tidak pernah takut. Apalagi saat sedang kesepian, mereka bisa diajak bicara"

"Oh begitu" ia mengambil gelas yang baru saja kuletakkan dan meminumnya bersamaan dengan obat.

"Kau sakit?" tanyaku.

"Ah, ya. Ini karena hidup ku tidak lama"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Keluargaku dari turun-temurun memang tidak bisa bertahan lama"

"Tapi sayang, kau masih muda, kan?"

Dia tersenyum dengan alis mengkerut. Sepertinya alisnya yang mengkerut itu memang sudah dasarnya. "Kau wanita yang lucu"

Tawanya membuat debaran jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia telah mencuri hatiku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya dengan tiba-tiba. Walau aku tahu, mungkin ini gombal.

"Apa kau tidak berniat mempunyai keturunan?"

Dia tampak tersentak mendengar ucapanku. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku akan segera menikah dengan orang lain untuk mendapatkan keturunan" lanjutku.

Ia meminum air putih untuk kedua kalinya dengan tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai"

"A, Aku mau memberikan keturunan untukmu" ucapku lantang tanpa kusadari. Kulihat Zen tersentak kaget dan wajahnya memerah padam untuk kedua kalinya. Begitu sadar, wajahku juga memerah padam. Bagaimana tidak? Aku bicara yang aneh-aneh kepada orang yang baru kukenal kemarin.

"Ah, maaf. Aku jadi bicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Kalau memang boleh"

"Eh?"

Aku tersentak mendengar Zen berkata seperti itu. Kulihat wajahnya memerah dan melembut. Melihat itu, hatiku jadi tergerak.

"A, aku suka sama kamu sejak pertama kali bertemu" ucapku. "Kupikir, mungkin ini takdir"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku juga menyukaimu"

Zen menyentuh pipiku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Kami menautkan bibir kami. Tak lama, kami melakukan hubungan yang terlarang ini tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Malam pertamaku telah direngut olehnya.

**XXX**

Keesokan harinya, aku tampak pucat sambil melihat kearah cermin di dalam kamarku. Aku masih tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hubungan itu dengan Zen padahal kami belum menikah sama sekali. Walau statusku sudah menjadi pacar baginya.

"Hana, hari ini cerah, kau mau ikut aku?" Tanya Yuki Onna yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku tanpa seizinku. Hal itu membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Yu, Yuki Onna?"

"Kenapa? Kau tampak pucat?"

"Ah, nggak ada apa-apa"

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku membereskan rumah ini, yuk!" ucapnya seraya menarik tanganku.

Aku membantu semua orang yang ada disini untuk membersihkan rumah. Aku senang bisa berguna juga disini.

"Hana, bisakah kau jemurkan pakaian ini?" Tanya Kejourou yang masih sibuk dengan urusan lainnya.

"Ya" aku segera mengambil jemuran tersebut dan bergegas menjemurnya. Saat sedang asyik menjemur, Zen memanggilku.

"Hana!"

"Ah, Zen sama?" aku menghampiri Zen yang mengangguk-anggukan tangannya tanda menyuruhku mendekatinya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah hamil?" bisiknya kecil didepan kupingku. Wajahku memerah padam mendengarnya namun aku tetap tertawa.

"Aku belum mengeceknya"

"Kalau begitu, kau berikan saja Schedule bulanan kamu padaku, biar aku dapat mengecek apakah kamu hamil atau tidak"

"Schedul bulanan?"

"Jadwal kapan kamu Datang Bulan"

"Ah begitu, baiklah nanti akan saya berikan"

Zen tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku. "Aku menantikannya"

"Aku juga"

"Zen sama, Hana, makanan sudah siap!" Panggil Kejourou. Untungnya kami sudah tidak mesra-mesra jadinya tidak ketahuan.

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu" ucap Zen.

"Ah, satu jemuran lagi selesai" aku bergegas ketempat jemuran untuk menjemur satu pakaian yang kupegang. Zen menungguku menyelesaikan jemuran tersebut. Setelah selesai menjemur, kami berdua berjalan kearah ruang makan bersamaan sambil berbincang-bincang dengan serunya.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
